Waiting Game
by MOAR
Summary: Mindy has always wanted a friend to love and accept her for who she really is. She may have found him, but how does he feel about her? Raised the Rating for language to be safe.
1. The Wait

_Authors Notes- This is my 1st Fanfic so please rate and review if like/dislike it tell me what you think._

_Set between the 1st and 2nd movie in my own little verse. Mindy is 13 and Dave is 18. _

_I had a lot of fun writing this and I want to thank Makokam for inspiring me to write. If you haven't checked out his works I strongly suggest you do. _

_Enjoy_

My whole life I've had just about everything I've ever wanted. Everything except a friend, someone to help calm my nerves the first time I met my daddy. Someone to comfort me when i fought with daddy or when I was injured during training. A shoulder I could cry on after I watched my father die. Someone who understood the real me.

The truth is I've never had time for friends, constantly training, moving from city to city taking down drug lords and crime bosses. That all changed when Kick-ass and I took down Frank D'amico, my daddy's final target, the main reason for our vigilante lifestyle." Of course there were still petty crimes and criminals, but with Frank dead, his brother in prison, and no capable heir, all organized crime in the city had all but ceased to a halt.

I finally had a chance at a normal life, sure I had the money and the ability to keep on moving and taking down crime bosses, but truthfully, I feared being alone more than anything. Listen to me, I sound like a whiny little bitch, I've killed hundreds of people, I've been shot at more times than I can count and didn't even flinch, yet here i was afraid of being alone. Deep down inside, I wanted this more than anything in the world, however Hit-Girl was still needed. So made a deal with myself, I would honor my daddy's letter to live with Marcus and attend school, basically do everything that a normal person does. I also wasn't going to break the promise I made to never stop protecting this city, but if living normally even slightly interfered with my duties I would give it up in the blink of an eye.

It wasn't even remotely easy getting Marcus to agree to letting me go out as Hit-Girl, I even came close several times to pulling out my nunchucks and threatening him, but I knew that would get me nowhere. We eventually came to terms, and we were able to come to a peaceable agreement.

A few months passed and I was finally starting to get into a rhythm, 3 days crime fighting, 2 days training, and 2 days off to rest. (Rest days right? One of Marcus's stipulations) I quickly found out that school wasn't all it was made out to be. I spent hours staring at the wall thinking up creative ways I could kill or maim criminals, and I gotta say I was more than eager to try them out. I'd even made a few friends, they were the girly girl types so we didn't have much in common but I loved hanging around with them, it made me feel normal.

Dave...Dave was...special, I was completely and madly in love with him, but I think he only sees me as his best friend so I kept my feelings bottled up inside, but like all bottled up emotions, they eventually come spilling out.

I had started training Dave so that we could team up and go on patrol together. At first he was pathetic, he couldn't even do a pull up by himself, and I floored him with every other hit. He kept getting back up, kept pushing himself harder even when I thought he had reached his limit, he had more heart than anyone I knew. During our training sessions is when I came to realize my feelings for Dave, he was the one person I looked forward to seeing the most.

Then everything changed one night while we were on patrol, we'd been walking for hours and hadn't even seen a mugger, Dave checked his website for leads and surprise his mailbox was empty. So we decided to take a break, we sat on a rooftop eating our burgers when he broke the news, he'd caught Katie having sex with another guy one night when he went to visit her. He didn't seem all that broke up about it so I asked him how he felt and he told me that he was planning to break it off anyways because he just didn't love her the way he thought he did. He said our relationship was closer that they ever were, and that brought a smile to my face.

Just as we were going to call it a night a group of seven guys shoved a woman down our alley way and Kick-ass and I were finally going to see some action. Just as Dave came around the corner, I jumped from the fire escape to cut them off, she was finally going to get to try out some of here new moves.

*Flash Forward*

We took our time making our way back to the safe house, I made it through with out a scratch Dave, however took a few hits and his nose looked pretty nasty, but he was in good spirits. So we talked and joked back and forth.

"I still can't believe you made that guy eat his own beard" Laughed Dave  
I could only smile and say that he deserved it, when I really just wanted to slam him against the wall and have my way with him.

We made it back in one piece and we decided we were too tired to go home so we would just crash at the safe house. Lucky for me it only has one bed and I made a big deal of him sleeping on the floor as beat up as he was, so we ended up in the same bed together, and I couldn't be happier.  
That's when it happened

Call it a burst of teenage hormones or whatever you want, I rolled over to face him and just as he was about to say something I crashed my lips into his and all of those bottled up emotions came pouring out. For a moment he kissed me back before pushing me away, and before he could speak I covered his mouth and poured all of my feelings out to him, then I moved my hand and sat in silence, waiting for him to reject me, call me a foolish child. My stomach tightened when he began to speak and then he said something I would have never imagined.

"I love you too Mindy more than anything on this planet. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing one my mind when I fall asleep. But we can't act on our feelings now no matter how strong they might be.

My heart sank. "Why not" I began to protest

"Because If we made it official that we were together, to the rest of the world,You're only 13 and it's still against the law, what would make me any different from the people that we have sworn to protect this city from?"

For the first time in a long time, I was speechless, because everything he said was true, and I was heartbroken.

Dave perked up "But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, It just means that we have to wait a little while, and I'll always wait for you."

"Will you hold my hand Dave?"

He smiled at me and I smiled back at him, as we drifted off to sleep, hand in hand.


	2. Training Day

_Wow I finished this sooner than I expected but once I started I couldn't stop. I had a lot of fun writing this and hopefully I can get a 2x weekly update if not more._

_Anyways remember to review and let me know if you liked or disliked it. And with that said... Enjoy!_

* * *

Morning came sooner than I would have liked. I awoke to the smell of bacon and a faint buzzing noise. I sat up expecting to see Dave standing in the kitchen, but he was nowhere in sight.

A devious grin crossed my face, I thought "maybe he's in the shower." I recalled what we talked about last night but nothing's wrong with peeking... right?

My hopes were quickly shot down when I found a note next to a plate of food on the counter.

_"Mindy_

_Marty called and asked if I wanted to hang out at atomic comics and I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back in a couple of hours to train, you should come and join us after breakfast."_

My phone started to buzz again, when I checked it Marcus had left me a voice mail.

_"You know I don't like it when you don't call, if I don't hear from you by noon I'm reporting you missing"_

"Straight to the fucking point as always" I muttered as I pictured Marcus lecturing me about my cursing, a habit that I just refused to break.

I checked the clock and it was already after 10:30, I guess I need to call him before he has a heart attack.

It only rang once before he answered with a "Where are you?"

I sighed and said "Calm your ass down I'm at the safe-house I was just tired and didn't feel like coming home"

He sounded pretty irritated when he asked "Well what about that partner of yours... Kick-ass did he stay too?"

I just laughed and said "I'm not at liberty to discuss that"

The dead silence on his end was enough to affirm that I was pushing him to his limit "I'm just messing with you, he went straight home after patrol" (like I was going to tell him the truth).

He asked "Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yeah when I finish training I'm gonna grab some takeout and head home, speaking of training I gotta get busy" and I hung up the phone without another word.

I sent a text to Dave saying " Training. Now!" I know he misses his friend but training can mean life or death when we're out on patrol and I don't plan on either of us dying anytime soon.

Ten minutes later Dave walks in with the same goofy grin he always has when he sees me.

He's walking towards me and without a second thought I spin around a land a solid kick right in his gut and he crumples to the ground.

Gasping for breath he manages to croak out "What the hell Mindy"

And in the sweetest voice I can manage I bend down and ask him "You like that? Because the more you put off training the more that's gonna happen." "Now whats rule number 2?"

Having regained his breath he says "Always be on alert."

And before I could say anything else he lurches forward and sweeps my legs out from under me scrambling to get into a mount position.

As far as strength goes Dave has me beaten by a mile, but I'm more flexible and way faster than he is so on the ground we're pretty much an even match.

He reaches down to shove my leg underneath his and that's when I see my opening. I twist my body to the side and slide both of my legs underneath his chest and in one swift motion I straighten my body out which causes Dave to flip over right into an arm bar.

I don't know if it's his damaged nerves or his sheer will not to give up but even after I have him pinned down he never wants to admit defeat which causes me to have to put on extra pressure. Then I feel the reluctant tapping on my calf of his submission.

I release him and stand up, Dave just lays there panting.

He never ceases to amaze me "Stop acting like a bitch and get up, I didn't even break a sweat."

I went to grab a couple of waters when our silent alarm went off and our intruder light was flashing, someone was coming in.

With out thinking I blindly threw a knife towards the door and bolted to the gun wall. Seconds later I hear what sounds like a woman screaming, which means I didn't hit a kill spot. Gun in hand I spin around and before I open fire I recognize who it is.

The Screaming woman is Marty.

Relief washed over me, I expected a hit-man or a mob squad looking for revenge.

Dave looked about as surprised as Marty did as we helped him over to a chair.

We calmed him down and I stitched up my knife wound in his thigh. I angrily asked him "What the fuck are you doing here Marty"

He said "After Dave left the comic book store I followed him here. I've had my suspicions about him being Kick-Ass and I just wanted to let him know that he could trust me and that maybe I could even help him out. But I didn't even consider you being Hit-Girl. It all makes so much fucking sense now.

I just glared at him "You shouldn't have come here, you have no idea how close I came to putting a bullet through your fucking skull"

Marty looked pale as a ghost as he started apologizing.

Dave bombarded him with questions. "How did you find out?" "Was it really that obvious?" "Holy shit does Todd know too?"

Marty simply answered "All of the cuts and bruises showing up and always being busy at night" "Only because we're best friends" and "No Todd's a dumbass he doesn't have a clue"

Getting irritated I said "Good now that you've got that crap out of your system it's time for you to leave."

Marty sounded surprised "Wait, hold on a second, I want to help. I wanna be a hero like Dave... Like both of you guys, you have to train me"

"Not a fucking chance"

Then Dave just had to open his mouth. "Come on Mindy, we could use all the help we can get and he's no different from me when I first put on my suit, and you said it yourself I had potential"

Now I was starting to get pissed "And what happened the first time you got into a fight huh?" "You were stabbed, hit by a car, and left for dead."

Marty spoke up "I know what I'm asking is crazy Mindy, but I'm tired of sitting on my ass reading comics all day. I wanna be able to kick some criminal ass, hell I got mugged twice last week by the same fucking assholes. You guys are really making a difference and I wanna be a part of it. I know what I'm asking, I've already considered all the outcomes and honestly I'd rather die helping someone, making a difference and not wasting my life away doing nothing. Please train me"

I sighed "Fine, if you survive training with me and still wanna be a superhero then I won't stop you." I want your ass here tomorrow morning 9:00 and not a minute later."

Dave and Marty both broke into a bigger smile than I would have thought possible.

"Thank you, hey Dave you think I can get a ride home?"

"Yea no problem"

I said "Seriously, were you even listening to what I said earlier?"

Then he winked me with those big beautiful eyes that always seems to lighten my mood and said "Last time, I promise."

All I could do was smile back at him and say "Fine, go ahead but you're getting my 100% tomorrow"

Marty and Dave headed out the door and I stayed behind not wanting to put off my training any longer.

"So much for my spending alone time with Dave from here on out. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I guess we'll find out tomorrow."


	3. Initiation

_This was actually intended to be a lot longer but I just wasn't satisfied with the end so I decided to split it in half, so I apologize for the shortness. _

_Remember to review and tell me what you guys think. It means the world to me when you guys do. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

I was actually hoping Dave would show up alone and tell me that Marty was having second thoughts. I was REALLY not looking forward to this. Don't get me wrong, I like Marty, hell he's one of my closest friends. It's just that training Dave took my full attention for at least a month, and even then he was only competent. I just had this feeling that Marty was going to be a pain in the ass to train.

Unfortunately, both Dave and Marty walked through the door at 9 o'clock sharp. Marty was more hyped than I have ever seen him and Dave just looked at me and smirked, he knew what was coming.

Marty approached me as I was putting on my gloves. "So what are you gonna teach me first? How to throw knives or how to shoot? Or are we gon-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down we're just going to start with lesson #1"

"Sounds good, what's less-" WHAM!

I hit him with a left jab and knocked him flat on his ass. I didn't hit him hard enough to cause him any real pain...yet.

The look on his face was priceless when I told him "I'm going to teach you how to take a beating"

Marty seem to take it better than I would have expected though. He continued to get up hit after hit which showed me that he really wanted it.

We sparred for 5 hours straight with only a few breaks during which I took the time to smack Dave around. I was almost enjoying myself...almost. Unlike Dave, Marty was a smart ass. Every insult or taunt I threw at him was answered with a sarcastic remark and it absolutely infuriated me. Dave said we sounded like an old married couple.

Marty and I squared of once again and this time he actually landed a punch. I glanced over at Dave while he was doing his pull ups and that was all Marty needed as he floored me. Marty was hovering over me in a second with a barrage of apologies.

I replied with "Get off of me Mary, it's no big deal."

"Gah would you stop calling me Mary!"

"I'll stop calling you that when you start acting like a man, now get ready for another round"

Once again he came back with another smart ass comment "Fine, just try not to hit me with your purse this time."

That was my breaking point. I couldn't take anymore. I charged Marty and unleashed a flurry of kicks that even Chun Li would envy. Marty fell to the ground with a busted nose, not that I cared at this point.

That's when Dave stepped in and said that we were done for the day. I started to protest, but by the looks of it Marty couldn't take much more. So we decided to call it a day.

We dropped Marty off at his house. Luckily his parents were gone for a few weeks on their anniversary cruise.

Dave Drove the rest of the way home and seeing as Marcus was working I wanted to take advantage of some alone time with Dave.

"You wanna come in and hang out for a while maybe watch a movie?"

"Actually I should be getting home, I'm kinda tired"

"Dave come on, Marcus isn't even home" I said with a wink.

He just rolled his eyes as he followed me up the steps into my house. Dave slumped onto the couch as I crawled into his lap and snuggled up next to him and selected the 1st movie I could find on Netflix. To be honest neither of us even watched the movie, I just stared at him as he silently stroked my hair. Before long we were both sound asleep.

The next thing I know someone's tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hmmm" I mumbled

"Get up. Now!"

That wasn't the voice I was expecting. My eyes flew open to reveal a very angry Marcus.


	4. Seperation

_ Not much to say this round other than review to tell me what you think or throw some ideas around. _

_And as always I hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

It's been two weeks since Marcus found out us. Marcus was furious, and as far as I can remember that was the first time he actually yelled at me. He forced Dave to leave immediately, just short of throwing him through the window.

"WHO IS THAT AND WHY ARE YOU CUDDLING ON MY COUCH?"

"His name's Dave and I love him." Straight to the point as always.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS MINDY!"

I was shouting now. "WHY NOT MARCUS? I'M NEARLY 14 YEARS OLD AND I'M MORE MATURE THAN PEOPLE TWICE MY AGE AND I'VE ALREADY ACCOMPLISHED MORE THAN MOST PEOPLE WILL IN THEIR ENTIRE LIFE. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY?!"

With that said I barged into my room and slammed the door. I crawled into bed and cried until I fell asleep, because I knew as hard as I tried he wouldn't be able to see it my way.

I wasn't able to do any of my regular routine. I was banned from Atomic comics when Marcus found out Dave worked there. Marty told me Dave had taken over his training since I was banned from the safe house as well. I've kept up my training best I could in Marcus's basement, he had enough equipment that I could stay fit. I was able to keep going out on patrol but most nights I went alone because we had no way to coordinate. Marcus even took my phone. Sadly nights we did happen to run into each other on patrol we stayed so busy we barely had time to talk about normal things.

He told me that he took Marty out once but that he just wasn't ready yet. We've also sparked an outbreak of superheroes too, they were nothing special though except for 3-4 of them they quit after they got their ass kicked. Even the guys that kept coming out had only managed to stop a few muggings. I admired their courage but they needed to stop before they ended up dead.

Back at home after school I spent most of the time either in the basement or in my room. I avoided Marcus as much as possible, I could tell he was feeling guilty but he still wouldn't budge. I tried to leave, run away and stay at the warehouse but every time I packed my bags I heard my father's voice in my head telling me that I couldn't do it. Voice in my head or not I'd never been able to disobey my father. Truthfully if I left Marcus would be devastated, I was pretty much all he had family wise, and if I left I knew Dave would be the first one he would blame. I just couldn't decide between Marcus and Dave and I hated myself for it.

I'm still burying myself in my training, it helps me take my mind off things, I've also started going out on patrol more in hopes that I might run into Dave. Marcus and I were at least on speaking terms again. My fourteenth birthday was coming up soon and Marcus asked me several times what I wanted.

To which I replied with "You know what I want, if I can't have it that don't bother with anything else. I was still pissed off at him, but at the same time I didn't blame him for his actions, he was only doing what he thought was in my best interests.

Marcus and I were eating lunch when the doorbell rang. Marcus jumped up and went to answer the door. I peaked around the corner wondering who it could be, we hardly ever have visitors. Dave was standing in the doorway. Then Marcus walked outside closing the door behind him. What the fuck was Dave doing here? Did he want Marcus to kick his ass?

Dave's POV

"God I hope I'm making the right decision" I just couldn't stand being away from her any longer. I was miserable and so was she. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. I was hoping for Mindy but Marcus opened the door. I've stared down the barrel of guns and I was more nervous than I had ever been.

The silence was unbearable so I finally spoke "I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute" If he was going to hit me he would've done it by now I tried to convince myself.

Marcus stepped outside and closed the door before he spoke "You got a lot of nerve showing up here"

Jeez could he be more clichéd, I thought to myself. Okay, I didn't plan this out very well. STOP STANDING HERE STARING... SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING, I mentally screamed at myself.

"Marcus, I'm in love with your daughter, and before you say anything just let me explain. I know this may seem odd because of our age difference, but we both know Mindy is more mature than a normal girl. Hell I've seen her handle things that would break a normal person. Marcus I'm the only person I've ever seen her be herself around and she's saved my life more times than I can count and vice versa. We have always been there for each other, I was there for her when her father died and she was there for me when I needed her most. Marcus we're the only two people who'll truly understand one another, we're meant to be together."

Marcus finally spoke after he soaked everything in "So you knew Damon huh?"

"Yeah, he was a hero and a good man."

"I'm going to be honest with you Dave. I don't like the fact that you and Mindy have feelings for each other. But she's been moping around for weeks and it breaks my heart to see her so sad. But if Damon trusted you then that's good enough for me. You can see Mindy again. But I don't wanna see it and I don't wanna hear about it, when I see you together I don't even wanna see you two holding hands. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, Thank you"

"I guess I should be thanking you. You were there for Mindy when I wasn't able to be. Why don't you come back tonight to have dinner with us. You can surprise Mindy and I can get to know you better" Marcus smiled slightly

"Yeah sounds great. Thanks again Marcus"

Marcus walked inside as I made my way back home. I can't believe that shit just happened, I was going to get to see Mindy again.


	5. Reunited

_Not much to say other than this was interesting to write I wasn't really sure how I wanted to go about it but I finally settled and here we are. _

_Remember to review and tell me what you guys think (am I sounding like a broken record?) oh well_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Dave showing up was bittersweet. It was great to see him, but he wasn't making this any easier on me. I know I can convince Marcus to let me see him but I just have to be patient about it, and him showing up is just going to make my job harder. When Marcus came in I immediately knew something was up. He just had that look about him, the kind that says I know something you don't. I tried to pry him of information but he just smiled and said it "Didn't concern me". Getting him to tell me was going to be like pulling teeth, but I don't think a toothless Marcus would get me any closer to Dave. He changed the subject as usual when he gave me my phone back.

I didn't even bother him anymore I was so relieved I could have some type of interaction that I grabbed it and went straight to my room. To which Marcus yelled after me something about "Being normal" I sent Dave a text asking him why he came over and what they talked about. I waited for at least 30 minutes until I decided Dave wasn't going to answer me. I did call Marty though since I haven't heard from him in a while. Marty mostly talked about training and when I was going to be able to come back. I told him I wasn't sure but that it shouldn't be much longer considering Marcus gave me my phone back. Marty actually surprised me when he told me how well he was doing. He said he's been running every morning and training by himself when Dave wasn't there. He said he was dropping weight really fast, 15 pounds already, and that he could hold his own against Dave which was even more surprising. He said that he settled on a name 'Battle Guy' and that he was already drawing up costumes. I told him to let me know when he's finished and I could have them specially made since I needed to upgrade Kick-Ass's suit as well.

I talked to Marty for hours, he was bringing me up to date with everything. Marcus called up to me and told me that dinner was ready. I said goodbye to Marty and made my way down to the kitchen.

"Smells great, wha-...Dave? What are you doing here?" I practically yelled at him.

"Well Marcus invited me to dinner and I didn't wanna hurt his feelings by saying no"

"Smart ass" was all I said before I gave him the biggest hug possible. It felt amazing and damn he smelled nice.

I heard Marcus clear his throat, indicating for us to separate. We sat down to eat and Marcus and Dave seemed to get along great. They talked about work and when Dave first decided to become a superhero, which surprised me. I really wish he would be more secretive but if he was going to tell someone Marcus was the person I'd want it to be so I didn't say anything. Dave mentioned he had seen more and more superheroes taking to the street. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.

After dinner we moved into the living room and watched some TV and talked some more. Dave filled me in on most of the things that Marty had already told me, but I didn't care, I was just glad that we could talk again. Marcus got ready to go to work, I was hoping he would let Dave stay, but I should have known better than that to get my hopes up.

Dave did promise me though that tomorrow after school that we would hang out before we hit the streets. Marcus followed Dave out and made his way to work. I was hoping that after Marcus left Dave would come in through my window, but Dave wasn't stupid, he had Marcus's trust and he wasn't going to ruin it. I decided to just shower and go to bed. I haven't done anything to be tired though, must be all the excitement. I climbed into my bed and thought about everything that happened as I closed my eyes.

Tomorrow was going to be awesome.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it I promise a lot more action is coming soon. I felt this was necessary because I want to set it up where Dave and Marcus have a close/friendly relationship (they're going to need it later) so I figured I might as well tackle it now._


	6. Routine Stuff

_Honestly didn't expect this many followers, I know it isn't many but it's enough for me. Thanks for reading. :D  
_

_mmmmm reviews oooh I love 'em. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

School passed by relatively uneventful. I did get to watch a couple of jackasses pick a fight over some prissy popular chick so it wasn't so bad. I headed to Dave's house as soon as school was over. When I got there I headed straight up to Dave's room and practically kicked the door in despite Casmir's warning to knock first. Unfortunately Dave was expecting me and my entrance only enticed a small jump.

"Sup Ass Kick" At first I thought that name was stupid but it was starting to grow on me.

"Jesus Min you wanna say that a little louder I don't think my dad heard you"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, he doesn't have a clue. What are you reading anyways?" I asked as I jumped onto his bed.

"Just some of my old Spiderman issues I dug up in my closet."

"Ooh gimme" I muttered excitedly as I yanked it out of his hands. Dave responded by picking my up and sitting me down beside him. This caused me to let slip an unexpected squeal, something I know he's going to pick on me for later. And that's basically how we spent our time together, we sat there for hours just reading old comic books.

Just as it was getting dark we took a trip to the safe-house to suit up. I really needed to find some time to place new suit orders. Marty was there already, apparently Marty was spending every ounce of his time here training. His hard work was starting to show too, you could definitely see some muscle forming and you could tell he lost weight. I've got high hopes for him and as soon as I get those damn suits ordered I can take him out and test him on some real thugs.

We suited up, said our goodbyes and headed out to kick some low life ass. I checked our hit list and the closest tip we had was a group of gang members mugging people who were unfortunate enough to pass through. When we got there they were already mid-robbery, so we didn't really have time to organize a plan. We charged towards them, and they didn't know what hit 'em.

"Surprise motherfuckers" I yelled as landed a kick on the back of the unsuspecting crooks head. The others turned around planning to fight back but as soon as they saw it was us they turned to run. They didn't make it 10 feet before we had the other three apprehended. Dave smashed the guy tallest guy with his batons and then brought a knee dead center in his face and he crumpled to the ground. Dave moved back to help the poor woman they were mugging. I hopped onto the back of the first guy I caught. I would've gone the non-lethal way but this was just so much easier. I stabbed my knife into the crook's neck and launched off his shoulders landing steps away from the other scum. I picked up my pace and slid underneath him slicing his Achilles tendon on the way through causing him to hit the ground instantly.

"Lets see you run away now ass-wipe. You better have some damn good information for me"

He was curled up in a ball crying at this point "Please... I don't know anything!"

"Bullshit, losers like you always know something now SPILL IT before I cut the other one and leave you to bleed"

"Please NO! There's a uh... a crack den a few blocks over, apt. 237 on 36th please that's all I have!"

In a lighter voice I said "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Right before I delivered a final punch to the temple.

I approached Dave to see how he was doing "Well done Ass Kick, got an address for a dope house let's go check it out."

Stepping over a body Dave asked "Should we even bother calling the cops?"

"Might as well, I killed one the other guy will live...maybe"

After a short jog made our way across the street from the crack house and the place was swarming with police and paramedics. By the amount of body bags, 10 so far, that were coming out I came to a conclusion. "This was an organized job, too many dead bodies, no injured. I guess It could be a drug deal gone wrong but again, too many bodies for the average bad deal." I'd have to get inside to know what exactly happened but with all of the police there it's a lost cause. "Save's us a job I guess"

We were busy the rest of the night, when we got back to the safe-house it was two o'clock and I had to be at school in five hours. I thought about blowing it off but then I'd have to listen to one of Marcus's responsibility lectures. It had been a productive night and I had fun so I wasn't going to complain. We stopped three muggings, one rape, and Dave broke up a fight between two homeless men which was pretty damn entertaining to watch. When we walked in the safe house Marty was gone and Dave asked me if I wanted the first shower, but I told him to go ahead. I wanted to check the police reports on that crack den, something about it just didn't seem right. There hadn't been anything this major since D'amico was still alive. I'd bet everything I have that someone is trying to fill his shoes. I looked through the NYPD database but nothing had been filed yet. Knowing my luck it would be a couple of days before they had anything substantial. When Dave finished I got my shower and when I came out Dave was already asleep and I decided there was no point in going home. i curled up next to Dave and went to sleep.

* * *

_Okay so this took me longer than usual and It's about the same length sadly. Planning on making my chapters a lot longer. I actually had to scrap the direction I was going with this story, I read a fic a few days ago and It was insanely similar to where I wanted this story to go. So I'm having to reconsider most of the plot because I don't want a carbon copy of another work with slightly different details. I'm working on somethings though and I pretty happy with it. _

Also, I have a list of OC heroes (some mine, some not) that I'm going to use but if there are any specific OC's you would like to see send me a message and let me know. The more the merrier.


	7. Day Off

_So long time no see. I'm terribly sorry about the delay and hopefully I can get back on track updating regularly. I'm going to replace the long-winded excuses with Sh*t Happens__. Show me a review and I'll show you my happy dance.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Five days. Five fucking days of pure research and I still can't come up with shit about all the murders. Crack houses raided, drug dealers being shot. At first people just assumed that they were just deals gone bad, but every night more and more criminals turned up dead and each one of them involved drugs. Someone was really taking the war on drugs to another level. Dave just seems to think that I'm upset that someone else is beating us to the punch. I keep trying to convince him it's more than that. It just doesn't feel right, and I'm going to find out why, even if it kills me. I need to talk to Marcus and find out if he knows anything, but he's been so damn busy lately that all he's doing is working and sleeping.

"Hey Mindy"

I spun around and threw a punch at Dave and he dodged it as he's come to expect it. He's gotten into a habit of sneaking up on me when I'm distracted and it downright pisses me off.

"FUCK!... Stop doing that" I said, a smile slowly creeping up on my face.

He turned red in the face laughing "But you just look so cute when you're scared."

"I. wasn't. scared."

"Bullshit, you jumped ten feet in the air."

"Whatever" I sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're here, I need something to take my mind off of this damn research"

He just laughed "You're still working on that? Relax someone's doing our job for us."

"I'm not having this conversation again Dave. You wanna go a few rounds or take a run?"

"No. Mindy you need to take a break, especially today of all days. Hell, do you even know what day it is?"

"Of course I do it's Thursday and what's so fucking special about today?"

"Noooooo, today's Saturday and it's also your birthday."

"Well look at that it is my birthday. Smart ass." I said after checking the calendar.

"So, I thought we'd spend some time together and then head over to Marcus's and do the cake and present thing."

"Alright fine, but it's not entirely my fault, Marcus usually reminds me by asking me what I want."

Dave just smiled and said "Well... I've already gotten you a gift but what would you like?"

"Hmmmm," I thought long and hard, "anything I want?"

"Anything."

I cracked a devious smile that I'm pretty sure made him flinch. "I want you...kicking down my bedroom door and stripping to some badass music."

The look on his face was priceless. Somewhere between shock and amusement. He seemed to be deep in thought and I was about to snap my fingers at him when he finally recovered. "That's only because you haven't heard me sing."

"You sing in the shower all the time" I said, walking over to invade his personal space.

He adopted that same look again as he spoke "You listen to me shower?"

I laughed and smiled menacingly "Oh I do more that listen."

"Why are you being such a perv today?"

"Okay one" I said ticking off on my fingers "because it's my birthday. Two, I can do as I please in the confines for my safe house, and Three, because I'm stressed out of my mind and it amuses me."

"Alright, to save myself from further humiliation whatd'ya say we get outta here?

"Where we are we going?"

"Where ever you want, as long as we're together it doesn't really matter to me. I feels like forever since we've done something normal together."

Dave can be so sappy sometimes. I tend to stay away from that unless we're alone, I do have a reputation after all and I'm not going to be the girl that's head over heels for some guy, even if I am. That's one of the reasons I love Dave so much though, he always knows what to say or do to make me feel special.

We ended up just spending the day in Central Park despite it being crowded as whore house on payday. Turns out there was a charity concert set up that has some douchebag hip-hop artist with enough jewelry to buy a third world country. However, we were able to find a quiet little spot away from all of the chaos. We grabbed lunch on the way, and that it. We ate and just spent the day with each other. Except for a few weird stares from strangers, to which I replied with the finger, it was the perfect day, exactly what I needed to take my mind off of things. Marcus called right before sundown to wish me happy birthday and to tell me to come home so that he could see me. Marcus wasn't surprised when I showed up with Dave. He was really starting to like Dave and he had pretty much accepted that despite my age, I wasn't a child anymore. I think what really convinced him was when he found out about the stash of money I had, the fact that I chose to stay with him despite my cash. It also didn't hurt my case to tell him about all of the good we're doing in the city. I didn't go into details, to keep him out of it, but I just had to boast when we had a busy night.

The night just kept getting better. As soon as we got there Marcus wanted to do cake and presents so we went straight to the kitchen and he actually baked me a cake. When he found the time to do that I'll never know. He made me my favorite German Chocolate Cake, nothing beats chocolate and coconut. His present surprised me as well. I would have expected some new CD's or something like that, instead he got me comics, and a shit ton of them at that. He said he'd been picking new issues up every chance he got. This was literally the best thing he could have gotten me, Dave said I looked like a kid in a candy store when I was going through them, and I probably did. He had gotten me Spiderman, several different Batman series and he even picked me up the Kick-Ass comic just for extra measure, and those were just a few of the ones that he had gotten me. Dave surprised me with his gift, he did get me CD's. I wasn't ungrateful or anything I really liked them. I just would've thought Dave to get me comics and Marcus to get me CD's. Marcus asked Dave if he wanted to stick around for a movie and that's when he pulled out Commando: The greatest action movie ever, period. Okay maybe that's a bit of a stretch but it's damn good nonetheless.

So I spent the next few hours curled up with Dave on the couch watching Arnold kick some ass. When the movie was over, it was getting kind of late and Dave said that he needed to get home. I offered to let him spend the night, which earned a stern grunt of protest from Marcus followed by a "not happening" So I just walked him out.

"You know you don't have to go, I could bully Marcus into letting you stay."

"I appreciate the offer, but that's okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to walk away when he said "Oh yeah I forgot" I turned back around to see what he wanted when his lips met mine. It didn't take me long to start kissing him back, and DAMN! This tops everything that has ever happened. It was only a few seconds but it seemed like it lasted forever. When we broke he whispered "Happy Birthday" then he turned and walked away.

"Awwww you can't just do that and then leave" I yelled after him. He just laughed and then kept walking.

I turned and walked inside with the biggest damn smile imaginable. "Fucking tease" I muttered to myself and then said my thanks and told Marcus goodnight.

I was halfway up to my room when I got a text from Dave that told me to go check outside my window. "Uh huh came back for more didn't you" I started talking to myself again. I opened my window hoping to see Dave, instead I found a purple wrapped box with a bow on top. Inside was two model O2020 colt combat elite handguns with custom grips and paint. Both were jet black with dark purple handgrips. On one of them the side had purple lettering in this badass font that spelled out Hit girl. The other was the same except it was mirrored so that the lettering was on the opposite side. They were fucking amazing, this must have cost him a fortune. I Immediately sent Dave a text, after I finished admiring my guns, telling how fucking awesome they were. He must have already gone to sleep because he didn't text me back. Speaking of which, I'm tired as hell. Reluctantly I put the guns back into the case they came in. He got me a custom lined case as well. I placed them under my bed, I'm wondering if I'm actually going to use them or just keep them for show, It'd be a shame to waste them I guess. I am so going to have to step up my game. I tried to sleep but I just laid there trying to think of something to get Dave that's equally as awesome. That and how I'm going to show my gratitude toward him tomorrow. He's not going to know what hit him.

* * *

_I wanted to do an action scene but this is just what came out. We'll get there all in good time. Remember to review and tell me what you think. Until next time._


End file.
